Yolei: Rise, Learn, Grow
by Silver1
Summary: The new Digidestined are going back to the Digital World in order to locate some missing Digimon. However, an unexpected guest is joining them on this trip.
1. Rise

Yolei: Rise

by Silver

*Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters or creatures. The characters of Diamon and Ex-Piedmon are my creations, so I do own them. Jeez, one disclaimer and I'm already sick of them!*

Author's note: Well, I'm back! This is my continuation of Walkabout, but I hope to focus a bit more on Yolei and the others in this story. I really hope that this story goes as well as Walkabout. I wrote Walkabout because Davis was one of my favorite characters, but I'll need as much input from Yolei fans as possible in order to do a good job, so please review my work!

I'll set up the timeframe so that no one gets confused. It's about one week after Walkabout. The kids have returned to school and life is getting back to normal. Ken has given up being the Digimon Emperor, but the Digidestined still feel a great deal of animosity towards him. Veemon is the only one of the new Digimon to reach his Champion form so far. The Digital World is still rebuilding from the Emperor's attacks, and there is a fragile peace for now. Of course, this is an alternate timeline to the events in the show, so I'll have probably end up changing a few things in order for the story to make sense. I think that about sums it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poromon hovered over his partner, Yolei Inoue. The purple-haired girl was currently asleep on her bed, but she should have been awake ten minutes ago. Poromon lowered himself down to Yolei's face. "Yolei? Yolei? Time to get up!" 

"Hmm… five more minutes, Mom." 

Poromon sighed, "That's what you said ten minutes ago. C'mon, wake up!"

Yolei just moaned and rolled over. Her left hand came up and knocked Poromon down onto the bed. Yolei rolled right on top of him. "Ack! Yolei, get up! I'm being smothered!"

Yolei stirred, "Huh? What time is it?" She looked at the clock, and was suddenly wide awake, "AHH! It's 6:45! I should be dressed by now! Poromon, why didn't you wake me?" No answer. "Poromon? Where are you?"

That's when Yolei heard the muffled shouts from around her armpit. Yolei sat up and looked down her slightly flattened Digimon partner. "Oh, there you are! Good morning, Poromon."

Poromon gasped for breath, "G-good morning…" Yolei quickly showered, dressed, and ate. She had to hurry if she wanted to get to school on time. She returned to her room to find that her mother there, making Yolei's bed. "Hey, thanks Mom!"

Yolei's mother smiled, "No problem, dear. Now, you'd better hurry if you want to get to school on time." It was then that Yolei noticed that her mother had Poromon in her arms.

"Um, Mom? What are you doing with my favorite stuffed toy?" Yolei had hold back a giggle at the cover story she'd come up with for Poromon. As long as Poromon remained perfectly still, no one would believe that she wasn't just one big stuffed toy.

Mrs. Inoue said, "Oh, it's looking a bit dusty and dirty. I thought I'd throw it in the washer and clean it up for you."

Yolei quickly grabbed her partner, who was looking furious at the moment, "Uh, that okay, Mom! I think I'll take him to school with me today, my locker needs a little decoration! Well, gotta go! See ya!" She grabbed her backpack and made beeline strait for the door. 

Yolei's mother called after her, "Have a great day." 

********

"Who's she calling dirty and dusty?" Poromon fumed from Yolei's backpack.

Yolei glanced around at the other people on the street. No one seemed to care who was talking. "Shh! Poromon, you have to be quiet."

Poromon said, "But I'm not dirty or dusty."

Yolei nodded, "That's right, your not. But you could use a bath. We'll stop by a water fountain on the way home and give you a quick soak."

"Okay. But I'm still not dirty!" Yolei couldn't help but laugh at her partner's insistence on cleanliness.

"Hey, Yolei!" Cody came running down the street.

Yolei smiled, "Hi, Cody. I thought you'd be at school by now."

Cody said, "I got held up. Upamon was really hungry, so I had to sneak him more food."

A voice came from Cody's backpack, "It was really good candy too, yummy!" 

Yolei and Cody walked together down the street, talking all the way. They made school a few minutes before the bell would ring. The loudspeakers were making their usual announcements.

"Attention please. To the owner of locker 243, your locker has been confiscated. Please come to the principle's office to retrieve it. Thank you."

Yolei stopped, "Did he just say-?"

Cody replied, "He did."

"Then doesn't that mean-?"

"It does." 

Yolei shook her head, "A lot of weirdoes go to this school, that includes teachers." A soccer ball rolled at Yolei's feet.

"Hey, Yolei, a little help, please?" Davis waved to them from the soccer field. Yolei kicked the ball back to him. "Thanks!"

Cody called, "You're going to join us for lunch, right?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be a little late. Our soccer coach wants to talk to us about tomorrow's game. Could you tell Kari and TK for me?"

Yolei nodded, "Sure. See ya later." She and Cody went inside. Yolei still couldn't believe the change in Davis. Ever since he'd returned from that walkabout thingy, he'd been a bit more controlled. He and TK hadn't argued all week, although Davis still had a twitch in his eyebrow whenever TK seemed a little too close to Kari. He also didn't blow up as much. He also took more of an interest in the others and what was going on in their lives. Yolei was amazed that Davis had changed that much in just one week. _Still, a lot of things did happen to him during last week. _

Yolei secretly wondered what she would have done if she had been in Davis' position. Maybe she needed to spend more time in the Digital World too. 

********

"Hi guys." Yolei sat down across from TK and Kari. Cody joined them a moment later. 

TK smiled, "Hey, how's it going?" 

Yolei shrugged, "It's okay." She poked the cafeteria food with her fork. "What is this stuff?" 

Kari sighed, "Don't ask."

Cody asked, "What does it taste like?"

TK grumbled, "You shouldn't ask that either." 

Yolei sighed, "Same as usual, huh?"

It was then that Davis came in and sat down next to Kari with a sour expression on his face. Yolei said, "Well don't you look cheery."

Davis gritted his teeth. "I just met with my soccer coach. He gave me my assignment for whole game. He said I should play defense this game. I hate being defense! I like being on offense!"  
Yolei frowned, "So why don't you tell your coach that you wanna be on offense."  
Davis took a deep breath, "Well, the coach said it was for the good of the team, so I didn't object. I'll just have to do as good a job as I can on defense."

Kari patted his back, "Good for you. We'll be there rooting for you no matter what position you play."

Davis smiled, "Thanks." 

TK asked, "Why does the coach think you'll needed on defense?"

Davis said, "Because the last time we played against the upcoming team, I did this really great slide-tackle to prevent a goal. The coach wants to see if I can do it again."

Yolei said, "Hang on. 'A really great slide tackle?' Would that be from the game against Ken?" The others were suddenly silent at the mention of that name. Ken, alias the Digimon Emperor. Yolei could never forgive him for what he had done to the Digimon, especially Hawkmon. One of the Emperor's attacks had once poisoned Hawkmon. Yolei had nearly lost her friend that day. 

Cody said, "I can't believe we'll have to see that jerk again." Cody was probably the most hostile towards the memory of Ken. Yolei figured that was because Cody had a very strong sense of justice. Both his late father and his grandfather were policemen, it must run in the family blood.

Davis mood lightened, "Actually, I'm kinda glad to be playing against Ken."

Kari frowned, "Why are you happy to see _him_ again?"

Davis said, "Two reasons. One, I'm looking forward to taking him on again. I'm going get to test how much I've improved since our last game." He punched a fist in the air, "And I'm gonna go for it! I'm going to try and beat Ken Ichijouji!"

Yolei pressed a hand to her face, "Davis, calm down. You're embarrassing us." Everyone in the lunchroom was looking at them.

Davis turned a little red and smiled meekly, "Sorry. Anyway, the other reason I want to play against Ken is that I need to ask him a question."

TK arched an eyebrow, "A question?"

Davis nodded, "When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he captured several Veedramon. My friend, a Veedramon named Vee, is still looking for those other Veedramon. I can speed up the search if I simply ask Ken where the Veedramon are."

Yolei couldn't believe how naïve Davis sounded. "What makes you think he'll tell you anything?"

Davis asked, "Why shouldn't he? I mean, he's not the Digimon Emperor any more. You all saw how sad he was when Wormmon died. Anyone completely evil wouldn't have feel that bad over the death of a friend, but Ken was sad, so he can't be all bad. Besides, he hasn't caused any trouble so far, so I think he really has given up being the Digimon Emperor." 

Cody shook his head, "That isn't very sound logic, Davis."

Davis waved a hand, "I know I'm not the brightest of the group, but I do trust my feelings. And my feelings say that Ken isn't a problem anymore."  
Yolei said, "Hey, it's your funeral."

********

The next day, almost the whole school had assembled for the soccer game. The Digidestined and their Digimon were sitting in the very front row, watching Davis' team warm up. Demiveemon was sitting in Kari's lap, watching his partner with eager eyes. 

Yolei and the others wished that everyone in the school was attending because the school wanted to support the team, but they had to admit the truth. Everyone wanted to see Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji. Several camera crews were on hand as well. They wanted to catch clips of Ken in action. Yolei sighed. The whole world thought that Ken was one of the best people out there. It seemed like only the Digidestined knew the truth about him. _He's as bad as Ex-Piedmon!_ Yolei grimaced. Why did all the cute boys have to be so much trouble?

"Hi, guys." Tai and the older kids came up to the younger Digidestined. 

Kari smiled, "Hi Tai. Hi guys. You came to see Davis too?" 

Matt smiled, "Yep. With so many people here rooting the other team, we figured Davis should have some extra support."

Another voice came from behind, "Yoo-hoo, hello Matt." 

Matt's eyes bulged. "Oh no…" All the kids looked behind to see Jun and her parents behind them. Mr. Motomiya looked like an older version of Davis, and it was clear that Jun got her looks from Mrs. Motomiya. Matt said nervously, "Hi, Jun."

Kari smiled, "Hello. You must be Davis' mother and father. My name is Kari Kamiya."

Mr. Motomiya smiled, "Very nice to meet you, Kari. We've heard very good things about you from Davis."

Kari smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." Although, Kari couldn't say she was surprised. Davis probably wouldn't say anything poor about Kari.

Mr. Motomiya looked at the others, "Now let me guess. You must be TK, and you must be Cody." He smiled at the youngest boy. He finally looked at Yolei, "And you, young lady, are Yolei, correct?" 

Yolei nodded, "Yes, sir. Davis' told you all about us?"

Mrs. Motomiya said, "Oh yes. He's been staying up late every night this week, waiting to see us. No matter how many times we insist, he simply won't go to bed until saying hello. He's told us all about you and what's been going on in school. We decided to get some time away from work to see this game. After all, it's so important to him."

The Motomiyaes sat down next to the Digidestined. Jun, of course, sat next to Matt. Matt looked utterly miserable.

********

Davis stood at the back of the field, watching the front line. As expected, Ken was part of the offensive line, and would most likely be the main player. Davis knew that he had to keep an eye on Ken at all times. _If I can just get his attention, then I can talk to him later. I have to do this_. Davis' hand unconsciously pressed to where the Digivolution Crystal should be hanging. He wasn't wearing it now, but he could still remember the power that it had awakened within him. _The Strength of Will_. Davis would need all the will power he had to stand up to Ken. 

Davis glanced up at Kari and the others. They were all there to cheer for him. Davis smiled, and that smile brightened when he saw his family. It felt so good to see his family there supporting him. Davis did feel a little sorry for Matt, however. Davis loved Jun, but she could be just a little pushy sometimes. 

********

Yolei watched the game with wrapped interest. The referee blew his whistle, and Ken instantly took possession of the ball and broke through the forward players. He slipped by the halfbacks with just as much ease.

The announcer, who had come because Ken was playing, roared to the crowd, "And the game has begun! Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji has the ball and is almost to the goal."

"Wow." Mr. Motomiya blinked, "He's fast." 

_That's the understatement of the year_. Yolei watched Ken. He was going to score! Suddenly, Davis came running in on Ken's blind spot and slid in at the ball. Davis knocked the ball away from Ken and sent it towards one of Davis' teammates. Ken stumbled forward, but somehow managed to keep from falling. 

Ken ran past Davis, who was still getting up. Ken caught up to Davis' teammate and stole the ball back. He sprinted down the field with the ball. Once again, Ken evaded all of the other players and shot at the goal. The goalie wouldn't make the shot in time, but Davis again came in from nowhere and deflected the ball with his head. The ball bounced away, but a member of Ken's team intercepted it and scored while the goalie and Davis were still reorienting themselves. 

Jun sighed, "Too bad. Davis was doing great. Where are his teammates? They can't expect Davis to do all the work!"

Izzy said, "They were all expecting Ken to score, so no one thought to check the other players. Ken made sure that that other player was supporting him so that if missed the shot, his teammate would make the goal instead."

Tai grumbled, "Davis' teammates are letting Ken's reputation get to him."

Yolei said, "What I don't get is how Davis is managing to block Ken. He's not as fast as Ken is."

Tai said, "Davis knows he can't beat Ken's speed, so instead he heads to where Ken will be. Davis knows from the last game against Ken that all the passes will eventually lead to Ken. As long as Davis keeps on Ken, he takes away their key scorer." 

Yolei frowned, "That sounds a little too strategic for Davis."

Tai laughed, "Well, he did ask me for some pointers. I told him what I just told you, and it looks like I was right!" Yolei smiled. She had been right. Still, it was something new to have Davis asking for advice. He had actually taken his pride down a notch or two. 

********

Ken couldn't believe how this game was going! His team was winning 5 to 0, but that was far below Ken's standard. Davis was blocking almost every move he made. Ken had only managed to slip by Davis twice; that was unbelievable! Davis was like Ken's shadow, every time Ken turned around Davis was there trying to take the ball away. If it hadn't been for Ken's teammates, they'd only be leading by two points!

The game was just finishing half-time, and the announcer was echoing Ken's thoughts. "Well folks, this has been one incredible game so far. The home team is losing 5 to 0, but Ken Ichijouji has had to fight for every goal. The home team defense has been putting up a terrific fight!"  
Ken looked down the field at Davis. He looked exhausted, but he was still focusing on Ken. There was something in his eyes. Something was different about him than from the last time Ken had seen him. _Something's up. I have to find out why he's so set on defeating me. _

********

"I… think… I'm… gonna… barf!" Davis panted. His face was pure red, and every muscle in his body ached. His team had lost 7 to 0, but he had put up a great fight. He had no regrets. His coach had been pleased too. He'd praised Davis highly for his defense skills. 

The coach had said, "Davis, you did a great job. Maybe I should put you on defense full time." Davis had moaned and promised the coach that next game he'd play even better at offense than defense. Davis' heart sank at the realization, _I'm going to have to play even harder than today in the next game. I'm gonna die!_

"Hey, Davis!" The Digidestined and Davis' family came up.

Davis' father was beaming, "Son, you were wonderful! I've never seen anyone play so hard!"  
His mother said, "We're so proud!"  
Jun gave him a thumbs-up, "Way to go, little brother."

Davis smiled, "We lost though."

His father said, "But considering that you played against The Rocket, you did a wonderful job!"

Davis said, "Thanks for coming down, everyone."

"Excuse me." Davis turned his head the other way to see Ken standing there. He was standing calmly, with his bag in his hand.

Jun yelped, "Oh my! The Rocket! He's cute!"

Davis looked at his sister, "JUN!" Jun replied with a shrug.

Cody glared, "What do _you_ want?"

Ken looked directly at Davis, "May I have a word with you?"

Davis stood up and winced, "Sure. Guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute." He walked off with Ken.

Davis' parents called after him, "We have to get back to work, son. We'll see you tonight!"

Davis called back, "Okay, I'll see you tonight!" His parents left. Jun was still hanging around Matt.

********

Davis and Ken walked to the other end of the field. They had to stop several times for Davis to recover his breath. Ken was much better off than Davis after the game.

A voice came from inside Ken's bag, "Ken, can I come out now?"

Ken looked around, then said, "Sure." A tiny head poked out of the bag. 

Davis' eyes lit up, "Wormmon! You're alive!"

Ken said, "This is Minomon, Wormmon's In-Training form." Minomon had a smaller version of Wormmon's head and two tiny hands like Demiveemon's. He seemed to be perched on top of a pinecone of some kind.

"Minomon came out of my computer shortly after Chimeramon's defeat. He was reformatted after saving my life." 

Davis smiled, "I'm glad. A Digimon's a friend you never want to lose." Ken didn't make any motions, but Davis could feel that Ken agreed with him.

Ken asked, "You were very intense out there. I couldn't help but feel that you were trying to get my attention."

Davis nodded, "I was. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Davis took a deep breath, "I need to ask about something you did as the Digimon Emperor." Ken winced, but Davis had to continue, "Did you ever capture a Veedramon?" 

Ken blinked, "Yes, several."

"Where did you place them?"

Ken paused as he tried to remember. "Veedramon are extremely powerful. I think I sent them to a very harsh area called 'The Ancient Valley.' It's a place filled with powerful Digimon that I wanted to add to my army. I-I never got the chance, however. Chimeramon turned on my before I could call back the Veedramon. That area's home to a lot of old Digimon races. There may even be a few Megas hiding there."

Davis nodded, "Okay, thanks. That's good to know."

Ken asked, "Why do you want to know about the Veedramon?"

Davis replied, "Because I need the info to help a friend."

Ken arched an eyebrow, "That's why you nearly worked yourself to death in the game? To get my attention?"

Davis shrugged, "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Ken nodded and turned to leave. A thought popped into Davis' head. "Hey, we're going to the Digital World tomorrow, do you want to join us?"

Ken spun around, "What?"

Davis said, "Do you want to come with us? You could be a big help with finding the Veedramon." 

Ken said, "I saw the way the others looked at me. Do you really think they'd accept me?"

Davis said, "I know they wouldn't be happy about it, but I think they'd understand that you could help. Give them a little time, they'll see you've given up the whole Digimon Emperor thing."

Ken asked, "And you? Do you think I've given up being the Emperor?"

Davis said, "You were sad when Wormmon died, and you haven't caused any trouble since then. I think you've changed."

"Prove it."

Davis asked, "Can I see your D3?"

Ken reached into his pocket and pulled his digivice out. He tossed it to Davis, who looked it over. "Your digivice isn't black anymore." The D3's colors had changed. It looked just like Davis' own D3, only the coloring along the sides was black. That was a big change from the pure black color of the D3 before. Davis repeated, "It's not black anymore, so I don't think you're evil."

Ken replied, "That's a pretty simplified view."

Davis asked, "Why does it have to be complicated?"  
Ken couldn't answer, "I appreciate the invitation, but I'm going to pass. I'll see you on the soccer field again."

Davis smiled, "Next time, I'll beat you for sure!"

********

Davis rejoined the others. Matt had vanished, and so had Jun. Why did Davis suddenly have the feeling that Matt would get him for what had happened? Kari walked up to Davis and held out the Digivolution Crystal. "Here you go."

Davis took it, "Thanks for holding on to it for me." Davis had been afraid of losing the crystal in the locker room. He'd asked Kari to take care of it for him. Davis looked at Izzy, "Izzy, can you contact Tentomon for me?"

Izzy said, "Sure, but why?"

Davis said, "I need him to find a Veedramon named Vee. He has a big scar on his forehead, and I last saw him near the remains of Spiral Mountain. I need Tentomon to tell him to meet us at a place called The Ancient Valley tomorrow afternoon. Make sure Tentomon gives Vee directions, because Vee isn't very familiar with the Digital World."

Yolei blinked, "Wow. You've thought this out, haven't you?"

Davis smiled, "Yep. I've got it all planned out! We leave tomorrow for the Digital World!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

********

"Where is he?" Yolei tapped her foot impatiently. Davis and Demiveemon were late, all the other children and Digimon had assembled in the computer lab. "Of all the gall! To set up this whole journey thing, and then to not even show up on time!"

Cody said, "Yolei, calm down. Davis will be here soon."

Kari said, "He's probably just finishing up soccer practice."

TK nodded, "Yeah, give him a little more time." 

As if on cue, Davis entered the computer lab. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He looked back at the doorway. "Guess who showed up at the last minute." Ken Ichijouji stepped into the computer lab.

Yolei snarled, "He's back again! Why do you keep showing up?"

Ken said, "Your friend invited me. I declined at first, but he had managed to peak my curiosity."  
"WHAT?" Everyone looked at Davis.

Kari demanded, "Davis, why did you invite him?" 

Davis said, "I thought he could help us find the Veedramon faster. Guys, I know you don't like Ken, but I think he's turned over a new leaf. Can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Yolei answered, "No."  
Davis sighed, "Look, no one is twisting your arm to come. If you want to stay here, that's okay, but I wish we could do this together. I think Ken could help us search much faster, and Vee needs me to help him find his friends. I'm asking you guys to at least tolerate Ken being with us until after the mission is over. Please guys, this is important."

Kari took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay… if it's to help out some Digimon then I'll let him hang around us, as long as it's for a short time."

TK nodded, "Same here."

Davis looked at Cody, "Cody? Is this okay with you? I won't force you into this."

Cody said, "Helping the Digimon is more important than my preferences. But don't expect me to like it."

Davis nodded, "Thanks. What about you, Yolei?"

Yolei said, "If everyone else is going, then so am I. I'm coming along to keep an eye on this worm." She pointed at Ken.

"Did someone call me?" Minomon came out of Ken's backpack. 

Davis said to the others, "The sooner we start this, the sooner we can end it. Let's go. Digiport open!" The computer screen flashed white and pulled the children inside. Another journey was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay, this chapter didn't focus on Yolei as much as I wish it had, but this was just to set up the plot. Things get interesting in the next chapter. This is a three part story, and the next chapter will focus on Yolei a lot more. Yolei: Learn is coming soon. 

Yolei fans, please e-mail me at TGC4860@aol.com. I'd like to correspond with as many fans as possible so I that I can faithfully present Yolei's character. 


	2. Learn

Yolei: Learn

by Silver

*Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I have no rights to the characters and creatures.*

Author's Note: I should have mentioned the full title of this three-part story last chapter. The full title of this story arc is "Yolei: Rise, Learn, Grow." If you've just started to read this story, it will make more sense if you read "Walkabout" first, otherwise you'll be somewhat confused. 

I had to do a lot of guessing when it came to Ken's history and Stingmon's attack. I basically drew deductions from what I read and saw on the Internet. Please don't flame me for inaccurate, it's all guesswork. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The digiport's light faded, giving Yolei a chance to assess her surroundings. Her clothing had changed to her Digital World getup. The same was true for Cody and Davis. Poromon, Upamon, and Demiveemon had all digivolved into Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Veemon, respectively. Minomon had digivolved into Wormmon, but Ken's outfit hadn't changed. Yolei had half-expected him to be in his Digimon Emperor clothing. 

Davis cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Vee? Where are you, Vee?"

There was silence for a moment, and then a loud voice boomed, "Davis! Veemon! It's good to see you again, my friends!" A huge blue Digimon that looked like a cousin of Greymon came running up. He had two scars, one going across his forehead, and another on his left arm. Davis and Veemon ran up without hesitation, but Yolei and the others hung back. All of them looked at the large Dinosaur Digimon with a little foreboding, except for Ken, who looked on nonchalantly. 

Yolei said, "Jeez, I'd hate to meet that thing in a dark ally."

Davis spun around, "Yolei! His name is Vee, and he's a really nice guy!" 

Yolei arched an eyebrow, "Then where'd he get those scars?"

Davis said, "The scar on his head was from when he hatched from his digiegg. He got that scar on his arm when he was helping me get the Digivolution Crystal. Satisfied?"

Yolei said defensively, "Hey, I was just saying-"

Davis said, "Well, don't be so rude next time!"

Kari whispered in Yolei's ear, "Davis is a little touchy when it comes to his friends. It's not a good idea to poke fun."

Yolei sighed, "I noticed." 

The Veedramon stepped up, "Thank you for defending my honor, Davis, but I can speak for myself." He looked at Yolei, "Young lady, I assure you that you'll never find me hiding in a 'dark ally.' I don't attack unless I am forced into a confrontation, and I try to avoid those situations." Yolei blinked, this Digimon was very well spoken.

Davis said, "Vee, let me introduce my friends." He began to point everyone out, "That's Cody and Armadillomon."

Cody bowed, "Hello."

"That's TK and Patamon."

TK smiled, "Hi."

"That's Kari and Gatomon."

Kari gave a slight bow, "Pleased to meet you."

Davis muttered, "You've already met Yolei, her partner is Hawkmon." 

Yolei nodded, "Hi, how's it going?"

Vee smiled, "It is going well." 

Davis finally said, "And that's Ken and Wormmon."

Vee frowned, "I've smelled him somewhere before…"

Yolei said, "Ken's known around here as 'The Digimon Emperor.'"

Something dangerous flashed in Vee's eyes. "THE DIGIMON EMPEROR?" He bared his teeth at Ken, "I should rip you apart for what you have done, tyrant!" Ken took a step back and Wormmon jumped forward to defend his friend.

Davis interposed himself between Vee and Ken. "Vee, hang on! Ken's not the Digimon Emperor anymore! He's sorry for what he did."

Yolei opened her mouth to dispute that, but Kari placed a hand on Yolei's shoulder and shook her head. Kari didn't trust Ken either, but she knew that no good could come out of what was happening.

Davis continued, "Ken came to help us find your friends. He knows where they were last so it'd be a bad idea to eat him!"  
Vee scoffed, "I wouldn't dare eat the likes of him. He's too fowl for consumption!" He took a deep breath. "But if you trust him, Davis, then I will at least tolerate his presence." 

Davis visibly relaxed, but then he glared at Yolei. "Anything else you'd like to try and mess up?"

Yolei said, "I still don't like having him around." 

Ken said, "I could just point you in the right direction and leave."

Cody nodded, "Yes, why don't you?"

Davis held up a hand, "Okay, time out! First off, Ken isn't going anywhere. He agreed to come along, so nobody can force him to leave. If anyone has a problem with that, then they can leave now. Second, Ken knows exactly where the Ancient Valley is, so it would be good to have him as a guide." He turned to Ken, "So, where is the Ancient Valley?" 

Ken pointed beyond Vee, "It's in the middle of those mountains."  
"Mountains?" Davis turned around, and his jaw hit the floor. A huge mountain range rose up from the ground. Some of those mountains could compare with Spiral Mountain in terms of size.

All of the Digidestined looked at the mountains with unhappy faces. Yolei looked at Davis and gave an impersonation of his voice, "'I've got it all planned out!' Where was this in your plans?"

Davis laughed nervously, "Uh… I guess I missed that part."

Kari pressed a hand to her head, "Oh, Davis!" Everyone shook their heads.

Davis shrugged, "Hey, it's no problem. We'll just fly over the Mountains and into the Valley!"

Cody frowned, "Fly? If you're thinking of Armor Digivolving, I don't think your plan with work. Digmon can't fly, and Raidramon can only jump real high. Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon can't carry the rest of us all of our Digimon. It'd be too heavy for them."

Davis smiled, "We'll just ride on Vee!"

Yolei said, "Davis, a Veedramon can't fly."

Davis said, "But AeroVeedramon can. Vee, can you still digivolve?"

Vee nodded, "Yes, I have gained some control over my changing form. Veedramon digivolve to… AeroVeedramon!" Vee's body flashed white, and he digivolved into his Ultimate stage. The other Digidestined's jaws dropped at the sight of a larger winged Veedramon-like Digimon.

Davis smiled, "Okay, so Ken, Cody, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon and I can ride on Vee while the others fly on their own Digimon. Okay?" Everyone nodded to the plan, although it took little convincing for Vee to let Ken ride on him. TK, Kari, and Yolei armor digivolved their partners and mounted up to take to the air. Cody, Davis, and Ken mounted Vee with their Digimon. Within moments, four Digimon could be seen soaring above the mountain range.

Davis laughed, "See? This is fine. We'll be at the Ancient Valley in no time. Easy!" Suddenly, a V-shaped bolt of energy soared from a gap in the mountains and exploded just off to the group's left side. All of the Digimon rocked under the force of the explosion. Two more attacks came up and shook the Digimon even further. 

Davis recognized the attacks. "Vee, those are-!"

Vee nodded, "I know. Those are V-Nova Blasts, a Veedramon attack. It could be that my brethren are now distrustful of outsiders, much like my clan in the Rock Maze was."

Kari called, "Should we land?"

TK said, "That might be what they want us to do. We should probably turn back." Another explosion jostled the group.

Cody said, "I don't think we'll be able to turn around and avoid these attacks! We'd better land!" 

Davis nodded, "Vee, take us down!" The AeroVeedramon dove down, the Armor Digimon followed. The Digidestined and Digimon had several near misses, but fortunately no one was hurt, and they managed to land in a large passage. The Digidestined dismounted, and all of their Digimon, including Vee, reverted back to their previous forms. 

Hawkmon's stance was wobbly, "My goodness! What a turbulent ride!"

Armadillomon nodded, "My shell's still shaking."

Gatomon said, "I haven't felt this wobbly since I ran out of cat nip."

Patamon asked, "What happened to 'flying the friendly skies?"

Veemon said, "This is what we get for flying economy!"

Davis looked at Vee, "If those really were Veedramon attacking us, why didn't they recognize you?"

Vee said, "They may have attacked without confirming our identity. If that is the case, I know a way to get them to stop attacking." Before anyone could ask what that way was, Vee opened his mouth and let out a high pitched roared that made the Digidestined teeth shake. Everyone covered their ears to keep from going deaf. 

Davis shouted, "OW! Vee! What are you doing?" 

Vee stopped roaring and said, "Please pardon the noise. That was a recognition call used by Veedramon. We should hear a reply any moment." Everyone listened, but a reply never came. Vee frowned, "I know that they heard me. They must of heard me."

TK rung out his ear, "I think half the Digiworld heard you."

Just then, there was a low pitch rumble farther down the path. It sounded living, but it was nowhere near the sound that Vee had made. Vee sniffed the air, "Something is coming, but it isn't a Veedramon."

Everyone tensed up and pulled out their digivices. A large creature walked into view.

TK blinked, "A Triceratops?"

Patamon said, "You're close. That's Triceramon. He's an Dinosaur Digimon, and his attacks are Mega Dash and Tri-Horn Attack."

Cody asked, "Is he strong?"

Armadillomon said, "He's tough, but usually he's pretty friendly." 

TK said, "Every time you guys say a Digimon is _usually_ friendly, they end up attacking us."

Kari said, "Yeah, and I don't like the look in his eyes."

Davis looked at Kari, "His eyes? I'm more worried about the look of his horns!" Triceramon roared and charged forward. Davis and Veemon stepped up, "Looks like he's not too friendly after all. Veemon, let's do it!"  
"Veemon digivolve to… XVmon!" 

"Mega Dash!" Triceramon's speed increased, and he lowered his horns as he charged. XVmon came forward and braced himself. Triceramon slammed into XVmon, but the Dramon-type Digimon caught his attackers horns and stopped his charge. The two of them stood struggling against one another. XVmon smashed his knee against Triceramon's jaw, and pushed him backwards. 

"X Ray!" XVmon shot a beam on light at Triceramon. The attack slammed into Triceramon's head and took a chunk out of the crest running along the back of the Digimon's head. The Dinosaur Digimon roared in pain and fell back. XVmon powered up again, "X-"

Yolei ran forward, "Stop! XVmon, don't kill him!" 

XVmon paused and look back. That was when Triceramon attacked again. "Tri-Horn Attack!" His horns flashed yellow and he lunged forward. XVmon tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. One horn punched into XVmon's left arm, causing a massive wound. XVmon shrieked and fell backwards.

"XVmon!" Davis ran forward, but he'd never make it in time. Triceramon got up and prepared to finish off XVmon.

Ken looked at Wormmon. "Your turn."

Wormmon nodded, "Right!" Ken's D3 shrieked, "Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Stingmon, Wormmon's Champion form, looked like a cross between a human and a fly. He had dark green and black body armor covering him from head to toe. Four insectoid wings sprouted from his back, and red hair stuck out from under his helmet. 

Stingmon flew over the heads of the children and came down on Triceramon with a swift kick. The Dinosaur Digimon was taken aback and knocked down by the sudden attack of the new Digimon. Stingmon held up one arm. "Spiking Finish!" A silver spike shot out of a blaster on the top of Stingmon's hand. Triceramon rolled to the side and dodged the attack. He quickly got to his feet and ran away from his new challenger. 

XVmon and Stingmon reverted back to their rookie forms. "Veemon!" Davis knelt down next to his friend. "Veemon, speak to me!"

Veemon said, "I'm okay, really." He winced, "Ooh, no I'm not." His arm was bleeding badly. 

Davis took off his coat. "Hang on." He began to tear his jacket sleeve into strips. He then tied those strips around Veemon's wound.

Veemon said, "Hey, you're ruining your jacket."

Davis rolled his knees. "Come on, you mean more to me than some stupid jacket. Hang on, this'll stop the bleeding, I think." He head snapped up at Yolei, "Why did you tell XVmon to stop? He got hurt because you distracted him!" 

Yolei's face was crestfallen, "I-I didn't want him to kill Triceramon."

Davis snarled, "Why not?"

Yolei said, "He wasn't under the control of a Dark Ring! We couldn't just kill him! It wouldn't be right!" 

Kari cut Davis off before he could reply, "Guys, stop it! We have to worry about getting Veemon some medical attention!"

Davis nodded, "Okay… We have to turn back."

Cody asked, "But we have no idea where the nearest town is, and we might be attacked again before we can escape." 

Ken spoke up, "The Ancient Valley has many medical herbs. We could use those to help him."

TK said, "I hate to admit it, but that's probably the best option right now."

Davis finished tying off Veemon's wound. "Okay then, let's get to the Valley." He looked at XVmon's saviors. "Ken, when did you find out that Wormmon could digivolve?"

Ken said, "I came to the Digital World a few times after finding Wormmon. We got into a few 'situations' and he bailed me out. That's when I found out he could digivolve into Stingmon."

Cody said, "We have to get going. Triceramon could be back any time." Everyone nodded. Davis helped Veemon limp along while glaring daggers at Yolei, who was looking very ashamed. 

********

The Digidestined had been walking for over an hour. Things were tense enough with Veemon being hurt and the threat of another attack, but Yolei had apologized to Davis on just about every possible occasion, and then some. "Davis, I am so, so sorry. I never meant for Veemon to get hurt."

Davis sighed. His anger had died down, but his annoyance at Yolei's constant apologies hadn't. "Yolei, for the hundred and thirty-fourth time, it's okay. I forgive you. But next time, don't get in the way!"

Yolei protested, "But we've never killed a Digimon before, it just isn't right."

Davis said, "Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean 'we?' I've had to kill a Digimon before."

Yolei blinked, "Really?"

Davis nodded, "A Digimon called Darklizardmon was attacking a place called Meadow Town. Raidramon and I had to knock him into a lake to stop him, and that killed him. I'm sorry I did it, but it had to be done!"

Kari nodded, "We've had to destroy Digimon too. When TK and I were fighting against an Airdramon on the beach, Angewoman had to destroy him. Plus, TK and I had to fight against a lot of evil Digimon when we fought the Dark Masters. Not all of them were pure evil like Piedmon was, but we had to destroy them."

Yolei asked, "How could you do it? I mean, to be willing to kill a Digimon?"

TK sighed, "It had to be done. They would have destroyed us before we could have talked them out of it. We didn't want to kill them, but they didn't leave us any choice. That's something we had to do."

Cody said, "I guess that Yolei and I have been softened up by the fact that we never had to kill Digimon, we just had to destroy the dark rings controlling them. It's not something we ever really thought about."

Vee said, "There is no shame in fighting to protect those you care, even though it can lead to unfortunate consequences. You were left with no choice, and so you did what you had to."

Yolei was silent. _Would I be willing to kill in order to protect someone. Am I capable of doing that? I don't think I could hurt anyone_. Yolei was reminded of Davis' fears of hurting MetalGreymon when he was being controlled by the Digimon Emperor. 

Davis looked at his partner, "How ya hanging in there, buddy?"

Veemon looked a little feverish. "I don't feel so good."

Kari knelt down next to the blue Digimon. She placed a hand on his forehead, "Oh no. He has a fever. I think the wound might be infected." 

"What?" Davis knelt down next to Veemon, "Why didn't you tell me you felt sick? We could have rested until you felt better!"

Veemon looked at Davis, "I-I didn't want to slow you guys down. Digimon aren't supposed to slow their partners down."

Davis placed his hands on Veemon's shoulder, "For crying out loud, you're not just my partner, you're my friend! Don't worry about slowing us down, worry about getting better!" He turned his back to Veemon, "Now, climb on. I'll carry you to the Ancient Valley. Okay?"

"O-okay." Veemon climbed onto Davis back and allowed himself to go limp.

Davis stood up, "Don't give up, Veemon. We're gonna make it through this, no matter what!" All the others watched Davis and Veemon. Yolei admired how close Davis and Veemon had grown. Yolei wished that she were certain if she could help Hawkmon like that, but Yolei knew she had a tendency to freeze up in a tense situation. It had been that way since her first arrival in the Digital World. After Davis had been captured, Yolei had cried that she wanted to go home again and again. _Why can't I be stronger?_

The group continued to walk until they came to a stone bridge. It spanned a large gorge. Veemon was getting worse by the moment, and his weight was pressing down on Davis.

TK offered, "I could carry him for a while."

Davis smiled, "Thanks, but I want to be keep going a little longer. He's saved my life more times than I can count, I want to help him this time." Davis hefted Veemon a little, "But when we get home, I'm not going to let him have thirds on dinner anymore."

TK laughed, "Okay, but let me know if you need help."

Davis said, "And give you the chance to upstage me? Never." They both laughed.

Kari shook her head. She'd never seen those two getting along so well. _Things really have changed._

A roar sounded from the other side of the bridge. A Veedramon stepped into view. But this Veedramon's coloring was different. What should have been blue was red, and what was normally white was black. Vee stepped forward, "A-are you one of my clan? Are you one of my brethren?"

The Veedramon smiled, "Long time no see, Scar."

Kari frowned, "Scar?"

Davis said, "That's a nickname given to Vee because of his birthmark. He hates it."

Vee said, "I am called Vee now. Brother, why have you not returned home?" 

The Veedramon sneered, "What's there for me?"

"You're clan."

"HA! That's a good one! Me and the others go back to a bunch of pathetic fools who want to live their lives in a rock prison! I've change, Scar. I like the new freedom that I've been given. So do the other two Veedramon. We've seen the outside world, and this is our new home! We have no wish to go back to the life you lead."

Vee stepped up, "Things are changing. Our clan is soon going to venture out into the world. We could use your guidance."

Davis whispered, "What's with this guy's color?"

Cody whispered back, "Remember MetalGreymon's color change? I think this means that this Veedramon has gone viral."

Yolei hissed, "You mean we came all this way for a virus?" Everyone shushed her. Ken stood at the back of the group, watching the events unfold with wrapped interest.

TK asked, "Does this mean that all the missing Veedramon are viral?"

Cody said, "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. It could be just this one Veedramon that's been corrupted."

The red Veedramon said, "It's been nice having a family reunion with you, Scar, but it's time to end this. V-Nova Blast!" He sent a blast of fire right into the bridge. The ground was destroyed. The entire group began to fall.

Vee shouted, "Traitor! Veedramon digivolve to… AeroVeedramon." He digivolved into his Ultimate form and began scooping up the Digidestined and their Digimon, but he missed two. Ken and Yolei fell away from the main group, and Vee could not catch them among the falling rocks.

Ken didn't wait for someone to rescue him. "Wormmon! Digivolve!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Stingmon danced between the falling debris and caught his partner, then he swooped down and caught Yolei and Hawkmon. Together, the four of them descended into the gorge. Vee could only fly higher with the other Digidestined. He could not reach Ken and Yolei

Ken shouted over the noise of the rubble. "Head west! We'll meet you in the Valley!"

********

"WHAA! I wanna go home!" Yolei sobbed from her spot on the ground. 

Hawkmon was doing his best to calm Yolei down, "Yolei, please! Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"Alright? How will everything be all right? This whole stupid trip has been a disaster from the beginning! First Davis invites the Digimon Emperor, then we have to fly over a bunch of mountains, then we get shot down, then Veemon gets hurt, then we find out that a Veedramon have gone viral, and now we're lost and separated from the others! I WANNA GO HOME! WHAA!" Hawkmon had to cover his ears to keep from going deaf. 

Ken, who had been discussing the situation with Wormmon, walked over to Yolei and kneeled down in front of her. For a moment, he held her with is gaze, forcing her to look into his eyes. Then he slapped her across the face. "OW! Hey!" 

Ken stood up and looked down on Yolei, "Stop whining! Life doesn't always go the way we planned, and crying about it doesn't help a thing. How far do you think you'll get if you just keep crying about what you want? Grow up! If you want to make it out of this alive, then you're going to have to adapt to what's happening around you!"

Yolei snapped, "Easy for you to say, Digimon Emperor!"

Ken was furious, "Will you stop calling me that? I'm not the Digimon Emperor any more!" 

"Prove it!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" Ken's shoulders slumped. "I don't get it. Your friend accepted that I wasn't evil anymore without so much as a second glance, but the rest of you never miss a beat to come down on me. What's going on here?"

Yolei stood up, "Davis is a little on the naïve side. He doesn't understand that some people never change."

Ken protested, "I have changed!"  
"Prove it!"

"Stop saying that!"

Wormmon looked at Hawkmon, "Think we can get a nap in before they're done arguing?"

Hawkmon said, "Probably." 

Ken shouted, "Enough! This is pointless. We have to keep moving before the Veedramon comes after us!"

Yolei said, "So where do we go, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Ken tried to ignore that remark. "The Ancient Valley is due west of where we are. We can walk there. The others will probably walk as well to avoid being shot down." He started to walk, "If you don't come on, I'll leave you behind."

Yolei talked through clenched teeth, "Coming." Hawkmon and Wormmon followed behind the two humans. 

********

Yolei walked silently behind Ken, who hadn't said a word since their argument. _Why did I think such a jerk was actually cute? He's more annoying than Davis!_ Still, the silence was getting to Yolei. She jumped every time a rock fell down the side of the mountains. 

A question popped into Yolei's mind. It was question that she had had from the beginning. "Why?"

Ken turned around, "Excuse me?"

Yolei asked, "Why did you become the Digimon Emperor and start enslaving Digimon? Are you really so cruel that you didn't realize what you were doing was wrong?"

Ken's eyes became haunted, "Don't comment on things you don't understand."

Yolei said, "Try me."

Ken asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters and a brother, all of them are older." Yolei didn't understand how that was important.

Ken said, "Then you have felt as if you were beneath your siblings? That you weren't as good as they were, and that you didn't in your family?"

Yolei shrugged, "Sometimes I felt a little left out, but my parents always made me feel welcome. I've never felt like I never belonged in my family."

"You lucky. My family was different. I used to have an older brother, and he was even smarter than I. He could compute equations and solve problems that stumped everyone else. He was an unstoppable athlete, and perfect in every way. My mother and father lavished him with affection, and saw to his every need and desire." Ken's voice became hateful. "But they ignored me. Just because I wasn't on the same level as my brother, they ignored me. I would try so hard to be just like my brother. I would study mathematics and science late into the night, and train every day to become good at sports. But no matter what I did, it wasn't good enough. I was never as good as my brother."

"Then, one night, everything changed. There was an accident: a plane crash. My brother was killed. My parents mourned for a time, but then they simply focused on me. With my brother gone, I was now center stage. They praised me for all my 'natural skills' and my genius. They had no idea how hard I worked to become who I am!" Ken looked at Yolei, his eyes were pained. "I've been chasing my brother all my life, even after he was gone! That's why I became so smart. Not because of skill or drive, but because of envy! I envied my brother and I wanted to be like him."

Yolei was silent for moment. She was too stunned by what she had heard. "But… but how does that fit into you trying to take over the Digital World?"

Ken sighed, "It's a long story. When I saw that my parents had merely shifted their focus from my brother to me, I realized just how foolish they were. They couldn't show love for me because of who I was; they only loved me for what I did. The same was true for the love they showed for my brother. I came to the decision that they were fools, and that they were beneath me." 

"It didn't stop there. I noticed how people were beginning to forget my brother. The man that they had praised as a genius was dead, but no one really cared. They just moved on to the next fad. That's when I decided that all people were fools; too busy focusing on their own lives to see the big picture. I thought that I was surrounded by fools." His voice rose to a shout, "Nothing but fools!" It took him a moment to compose himself, "That was when I met Wormmon. A portal to the Digital World opened on my computer. I was given a D3, and was dragged inside. I found myself in the middle of the desert, with one wounded Digimon as my companion. That Digimon was Wormmon. He had been hurt and was all alone in the Desert. I took him back to the real world with me and nursed him back to health. And then I began to study the Digimon. For years I studied them and discovered their origins. I watched as the Digidestined defeated all the Dark Digimon and gained new powers."

"Eventually, I decided that the Digital World would be a fresh start for me. I would carve out my own niche in the Digital World, a big niche! I would do something that my brother never could, and I would finally show the world that I was truly great!" Ken's voice fell, "But I was wrong. So very, very wrong. In trying to conquer the Digital World, I gave up my soul, and if it hadn't been for Wormmon, who had stayed with me no matter how cruel I was, I would never have found my way back."

Wormmon snuggled up to Ken's leg, "You were my only friend, I could never leave you, Ken."

Ken knelt down and rubbed his hand against Wormmon's head, "Thank you. You've been my only real friend too." He looked at Yolei, "What I did was wrong, and I admit it. _I_ was the fool. I let my arrogance and bitterness control me, and I lost myself in the process. I'd give anything to make up for what I've done, but that's not going to happen. I can't make up for what I've done. All I can do is keep going and hope that somehow people will forgive me."

Ken shook his head, "Why did I just tell you all that?"

Yolei's voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't know… Maybe you just needed to tell someone. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that was how you felt. I always thought that you were just plain evil."

Ken laughed a little. "I certainly gave that impression. But the truth is, no one is ever completely evil, at least, not without some horrible reason." A roar echoed from above. Ken was suddenly serious again. "We'd better keep going."

Yolei nodded, "Right." The walked in silence again. Yolei felt horrible. She'd always brushed Ken off as evil, pure and simple. She had never asked why he was the way he was. Granted, the whole "I had a bad childhood" excuse wasn't the best of reasons to become a tyrant, but it was a reason, none-the-less. _And I haven't given Ken the chance to prove that he's changed. I keep holding him to what he used to be, just like I keep comparing Davis to how he used to act_. Yolei felt a pang of guilt at how annoying she'd been on this trip. Davis had set this up as a means to help some lost Digimon and to bring the team closer together, and all Yolei did was complain. It was her immaturity that had hindered the group and led to Veemon being sick. _I have to do better than this!_

There was a loud stomp behind the group. Yolei turned around, even though she knew that she'd find nothing but trouble. Triceramon was back. He looked at Ken and Yolei with hungry eyes. 

"Tri-Horn Attack!" Triceramon dove at the group with his glowing horns. Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon all scattered as Triceramon bore down on them. His horns struck the ground with a small explosion. The force of the blast sent the two Digidestined falling. 

Yolei rolled to a stop and gave a quick thanks that she was wearing a helmet. "Hawkmon, are you alright?"

Hawkmon pushed himself off the floor. "I am… uninjured."

Ken was shouting, "Wormmon! Wormmon, wake up!" The insect Digimon was unconscious. Triceramon noticed that his previous opponent was now helpless, and that a ready meal was nearby. He turned toward Ken and Wormmon with drool hanging from his lips.

Yolei cried, "Ken, run away!" But Ken didn't have anywhere to run. Triceramon would catch him no matter where he ran. Yolei shouted at the Digimon, "Stop it! Leave him alone! Stop trying to eat us!" Triceramon ignored her and continued to advance on Ken. Yolei picked up a rock, "I said stop you idiot!" She threw the rock as hard as she could. It bounced off Triceramon's back harmlessly, but the Dinosaur Digimon did not seem to enjoy being bothered. He turned on Yolei with a growl and began to stalk towards her.

Yolei backed up a pace, "Uh… about that whole 'idiot' thing, I was just joking. You know, a little humor to lighten the mood?" Triceramon roared and began to move closer. Yolei said, "Just my luck, not a funny bone in his whole body!" 

Hawkmon jumped in front of Yolei, "Have no fear, Yolei. I shall protect you from this ruffian."

"But he doesn't have a dark ring, you'd have to kill him!"

Hawkmon looked at Yolei, "We have no choice. It is either fight Triceramon or be destroyed. If we die now we cannot help the others find the Veedramon nor can we help save Veemon's life! You must choose, Yolei!"

Yolei looked at Hawkmon, at Ken, and at Triceramon. Hawkmon was right. Yolei couldn't reason with Triceramon, and if she tried, she'd be eaten. Ken needed help, and Davis needed Yolei's support if he was going to save Veemon. _I'm needed, I can't let my feelings get in the way of what I have to do!_ Yolei said, "Fight, Hawkmon! Show him what you're made of!" Hawkmon nodded. Yolei's D3 began to shriek. A bright red light burst out from its screen.

Hawkmon began to glow as the red light played over him. He said, "Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!" Aquillamon looked like a larger, and slightly meaner, version of Hawkmon. He was a giant bird with red and white feathers and huge yellow talons. Two black horns curved up from Aquillamon's head."

Yolei stared at the giant Digimon. "He's a Champion now…"

Aquillamon flew forward with both talons outstretched. He grabbed hold of Triceramon's horns and lifted him up into the air. Aquillamon said, "Cease your attack before I am forced to harm you!" Triceramon only roared in response and tried to snap at Aquillamon's feet. "So be it!" Aquillamon let go.

Triceramon fell to the ground and smashed down. Aquillamon circled around for another attack. His horns began to glow red. "Horn Laser!" Red bolts of lightning shot out of his horns and streaked in at Triceramon and caused a huge explosion. Yolei shielded her face from the ensuing dust cloud. 

When the dust finally settled, Yolei forced herself to look at Triceramon. The Dinosaur Digimon was burnt and wounded all over. He was moaning in pain, and its armor was peeling away in burnt chunks. Yolei staggered towards Triceramon in a horrified trance. She could almost feel his pain. Yolei stopped right in front of Triceramon's head. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I didn't have a choice."

Triceramon gave one final moan of pain, then closed his eyes. His breathing stopped, and his body dissolved into a cloud of data that vanished into the sky. Yolei watched the data float into infinity, and then her legs became week. She slumped to her knees and looked at the ground. Tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She felt sick. She covered her mouth with both hands, but she couldn't stop it. Yolei began to throw up. 

Aquillamon reverted back to Hawkmon and ran up to Yolei. "Yolei, are you alright?" 

Yolei finished losing her lunch and just kneeled there, panting. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Ken was behind Yolei, looking at her with sympathetic and supportive eyes. Yolei's voice was haunted, "I… I…"

Ken nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I know that it was hard for you to send your Digimon in, but it was the only thing you could do. Triceramon didn't leave you a choice." 

Yolei said, "It still hurts."

Ken said, "I can't say that it ever stops hurting, but it does ease. It's a hard choice, but that's part of what fate sometimes requires. Thank you for saving my life and Wormmon's." Wormmon was just now waking up.

Ken helped Yolei to her feet. Hawkmon hugged Yolei around the waist, "Yolei, I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you such pain."

Yolei smiled and patted Hawkmon's head, "You didn't, Hawkmon. You saved us all. Thanks." Hawkmon smiled up at Yolei. Yolei took a deep breath. _I'll just have to accept this. I didn't have a choice. Triceramon was going to kill us; we had to defeat him. I couldn't spare Triceramon and save Ken, so I had to choose. It hurts, but that's something I'll have to deal with._

Yolei straitened herself out. "I'll be okay. Let's get going. We have to meet the others at the Ancient Valley. They'll need our help." Ken nodded. The four of them began to walk again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is the conclusion of this story arc. Yolei and Ken make their way to the Ancient Valley, but even greater challenges will face them. Yolei: Grow is coming soon. 

Author's note: Sorry if the whole throwing up scene offended some people, but I do think that Yolei would have felt that bad over the death of a Digimon. 

Aquillamon is indeed Hawkmon's Champion form. I found out about it through Megchan's Digimon Sekai. His true attacks are Blast Laser and Glide Horn. However, I used some creative license to make the attacks sound more interesting. Isn't fan fiction grand?

As for Ken's past, I used DigiWorld Canada's episode list (the most comprehensive list I've seen so far) and images from "The 12th Child," which is a shrine to Ken. Both of these sites had information and images that helped me to develop a story about Ken's past. Most likely, the television's story for Ken will be much different than mine. 


	3. Grow

Yolei: Grow

by Silver

*Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Digimon*

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter took so long in coming out, but I have a good reason. College homework is, well, evil. I've barely had time to write two sentences in between my assignments. Don't you hate it when education gets in the way of real life?

This'll be the final chapter of Yolei: Rise, Learn, Grow. I'm sorry that this story was only three chapters long, unlike the ten chapter Walkabout, but there are two reasons for this. First off, Yolei isn't as flawed a character as Davis. That's not to say that Davis isn't a great character (he's my favorite, and flawed characters are fun!), but I don't think Yolei needs as much development as Davis did. Secondly, I'm eager to move on to the other Digidestined. I don't want to be tied down to just one character for a long time.

Anywho, this chapter features a few new Digimon, all of which are trademarks of the Digimon card game, with one exception. I have one of my own creations in this story, so please don't take it without my permission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to descend behind the mountains, bringing autumn colors to the sky. Yolei and Ken half-walked, half-limped their way down a rocky slope. They were exhausted from the long walk. There had been no further attacks since Triceramon, but the walk had been long and tense. Ken and Yolei hadn't spoke much since that one moment of peace between the two. Triceramon's death still weighed on Yolei, but she didn't let it slow her down. Finally, they reached the Ancient Valley. 

Yolei looked at the area before them. It was huge and filled with vegetation that made the valley floor look like one huge carpet. A crystal blue river flowed through the center. It was one of the most beautiful landscapes Yolei had ever seen. "Wow…" 

Ken looked down, "It hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it…"

Yolei blinked, "You were actually looking at the scenery while you were the Digimon Emperor?"

Ken gave a half-smiled, "Even evil geniuses can appreciate the view." He started to head into the valley. Yolei, Hawkmon, and Wormmon followed. 

A voice whispered from farther down the path, "Psst! Hey!" Davis waved at them frantically. Ken and Yolei quickly joined him. Davis smiled at them, "I'm glad you two are okay!"

Yolei asked, "What happened to you after the Veedramon attacked?"  
Davis whispered, "Keep your voice down. The walls make it easy for the valley Digimon to hear us. Vee managed to get us close to the Ancient Valley, and we walked the rest of the way. What about you two?"

Ken whispered, "We managed to walk here after defeating Triceramon."

Davis said, "Way to go, Ken."  
Ken shook his head, "Yolei did it, not me. She saved us all."

Davis looked at Yolei, "Nice job." Yolei didn't respond. She didn't feel like being praised for killing a Digimon. 

She changed the subject, "Where are the others?"

Davis motioned, "This way. Vee's hiding just outside the Valley, but the rest of us managed to sneak in closer." He led them just slightly further down the trail. The other Digidestined were hiding behind a series of boulders. Veemon was lying in Kari's lap, and was looking worse than ever. Davis kneeled down next to his friend, "How ya hanging in there, Veemon?"

Veemon looked up at him with vacant eyes, "I'm hot… so hot." 

Davis wiped the sweat off Veemon's brow. He looked at the others, "We need those herbs, Ken. We don't know which ones to use, that's why I was waiting for you!"

Ken nodded. He poked his head around the boulder and surveyed the landscape. Yolei did the same. There was Digimon all throughout the Valley. She could see Greymon, Deltamon, DarkTyranomon, Mammothmon, Monochromon, and Tuskmon. 

Yolei marveled at the sight, "All those Digimon!"  
Ken nodded, "They don't call it the Ancient Valley for nothing. This Valley is home to older races of Digimon, most of which are Dinosaur type Digimon. They're all very strong. That's why I wanted to conquer it. But… something's wrong."

Yolei said, "Yeah, all the Digimon look really weird." The color of the Greymon was different from Tai's Greymon. They were blue and black, just like the corrupt version of MetalGreymon. Same for all the other Digimon. Their colors were different from what Yolei expected.

Ken realized it first, "They're all viral! They've all become viral Digimon!" It was true, Yolei could see the three missing Veedramon near the river. They were all red and black, just like the Veedramon that had attacked them at the gorge. 

Yolei whispered, "How could all the Digimon here be viral?" 

Ken looked around, "There's your answer." He pointed towards the end of the Valley. A dark control spire was lying lopsided with one end submerged beneath the river. Black liquid of some kind was flowing out of the broken spire. Yolei watched as a viral Greymon lapped up the dark water without even noticing its discoloration.

Ken theorized, "The control spire that I set up must have fallen over in an earthquake and landed in the river. Its energy must be contaminating the water, and the Digimon who drink the water are infected by the dark energy and turn viral." He banged his fist against the boulder. "Of all the rotten luck! There's only a one in a million chance that the dark spire wouldn't disintegrate upon destruction, but that one in a million chance actually happened!" 

Cody, who had been listening in, said, "Looks like you left a legacy, Digimon Emperor."

Yolei said, "Cody, lay off. He's changed." Cody stared wide-eyed at Yolei, wondering where her change in heart had come from. Yolei looked back at the Digimon. They were all eyeing each other with aggressive eyes while roaring at anything that got too close. It was as if each Digimon had staked out his own plot of land, and no one could come close. _How sad. Those Digimon are surrounded by so much beauty, but they're too preoccupied with what they own to appreciate the true beauty surrounding them._

Ken pointed beyond the control spire, "The medical herbs I mentioned are just beyond the dark spire. They're upstream, so the dark spire should have contaminated them."

Davis stood up, "Okay, I'll go and get them." 

Veemon struggled to get up, "I'll come too."

Davis gently pushed his friend back down. "No you don't! You rest. I'll be back in no time." Davis looked at Kari, "Please take care of him for me."

Kari nodded, "I will. Be careful." 

Davis gave her a confident smile, "Hey, it's me!"

Kari smiled back, "That's what I'm afraid of."

TK said, "I'll come too. You might need Patamon to cover you." 

Patamon said, "TK, I don't think I can digivolve. I'm too hungry." His belly rumbled to stress the point.

Cody nodded, "All of our Digimon are tired and hungry. They won't be able to digivolve. We'll have to do this on our own."

Ken said, "I'm the fastest one here, and I know just what to look for. I am the logical choice to go."

Davis said, "Veemon is _my_ Digimon. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take care of him?"  
Ken said, "You can care for him here. I promise you, I'll get the herbs."

Davis stared for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh, "Okay… we'll both go. Don't try and talk me out of this!" 

Ken saw that arguing was futile, so he simply nodded. "Wormmon, stay here. We'll be back soon." Wormmon agreed hesitantly. Davis and Ken began to creep his way down to the valley floor.

Kari asked, "Can we really just let Davis go with Ken?"

Yolei said, "Guys, I know we don't have much reason to trust Ken, but I really do think he's changed. If you'd spend a little time with him, you'd agree with me." Everyone stared at Yolei in amazement. 

********

Davis and Ken slid down the side of the Valley and ducked behind a rock. A DarkTyranomon stomped by their hiding place. After a tense moment, Davis let out a quick breath, "This trip is way more than I bargained for. So much for me being the great planner."

Ken said, "You didn't have all the necessary data. It's not your fault."

Davis blinked, "Excuse me? Were you just being sympathetic?"

Ken's face contorted for quick moment, then fell. "I… guess so."

Davis smiled, "Thanks."

Ken sighed, "You're the first person in a long while that was willing to give me a second chance. I appreciate that."

Davis smiled, "Hey, I know what it's like to want a second shot at things. I'm sure everyone will see that you've changed soon."

Ken simply said, "I hope so." He took up a running stance, "Ready."

Davis prepared himself to run for the river, "Set."

"GO!" Ken and Davis took off at a furious pace. They sprinted over the grass fields and made it to the dark spire without being seen. They quickly ducked behind the remains of the black object and surveyed the landscape. Ken pointed to a mass of small red and yellow plants. Those were the herbs they wanted. It was fortunate that the herbs weren't on the other side of the river. Davis could see just how deep the water was; they'd never be able to cross the rapids. 

Davis pointed to a nearby bush. It had small berries growing on it. "Are those things edible?"

Ken looked for a moment, "Yes, they are."

Davis said, "Let's bring some back to the Digimon. They might gain the strength to digivolve."

Ken nodded, "Good idea."

Davis smiled, "Thanks." Just as Davis and Ken began to gather the herbs and berries, a loud rumbling could be heard farther down the valley.

********

TK, Yolei, Cody, and Kari watched Davis and Ken gather what they needed, but a loud thundering sound caught their attention. Something colored white and gray was coming closer. It was huge, bigger than any other Digimon in the Valley. In fact, all the other Digimon were abandoning their claims and running for shelter. The white and gray mass came closer.

Kari asked, "Gatomon, is that a Mammothmon?" 

Gatomon shook her head, "No, that's SkullMammothmon. He's Mammothmon's Mega form. His Spiral Bone Crusher can grind just about any Digimon into dust." SkullMammothmon looked just like a large Mammothmon who had no skin. His bones were white and gray, except for his face and tusks, which were a light tan. Two black ears flopped from his sides, and a giant red core was suspended in his rib cage.

Yolei said, "He's heading for Davis and Ken! We have to warn them!" She began to head down. Hawkmon wasn't far behind. Cody was restraining Wormmon. The insect Digimon was too slow and couldn't digivolve, so it was best that he wait.

TK said, "Kari, you should stay here with Veemon. Cody, I want you to watch out for both of them." Cody and Kari nodded. TK and Patamon followed after the others.

********

Davis was the first one to see SkullMammothmon coming. "We've got company!"  
Ken looked up, "Blast! We were so close!" 

SkullMammothmon stopped at the river's edge and sniffed around. "I know you are here, intruder! I sensed your presence. Why have you come to _my _valley?

Davis whispered, "He reminds me of an AeroVeedramon I once knew." He called from their hiding place, "We're looking for several Veedramon. We don't mean to barge in."

SkullMammothmon continued to sniff for them, "You are intruding. Come out and face your punishment. I rule here! I have since we were freed from the Digimon Emperor."

Davis spotted Yolei and TK making their way across the Valley. They were coming to help, but their Digimon couldn't digivolve! Davis whispered to Ken, "We've got to get this food to them. Hawkmon and Patamon can't digivolve without some food."

Ken nodded, "I will distract SkullMammothmon while you get the food and the herbs to the others."

Davis shook his head, "No, it's the other way around. I'll distract bone head while you run over with the food and herbs."

Ken said, "I'm faster than you so I should be the one to run from SkullMammothmon."

Davis said, "I need someone fast to get the herbs back to Veemon. You're the best person for that job. Besides, if SkullMammothmon does chase after you and Yolei and JB-" 

"JB?"

"I mean TK!" 

"Oh." 

Davis sighed, old habits died hard. "If bone head does chase after you and _those two_, then I'll need someone fast to get them the food so that the Digimon can digivolve." He took off his ruined jacket. "Carry everything in this, and run like mad. Okay?"

Ken nodded, "Okay. Good luck."

Davis walked into view. "Okay, here I am!"  
SkullMammothmon thundered up to him. "Who are you?"

Davis began to pace around the skeletal Digimon. "My name's Davis. I'm one of the Digidestined."

SkullMammothmon scoffed, "A Digidestined? You're not what I expected."

Davis scowled, but quickly steadied his face, "Um, yeah. I'm a Digidestined. And like I said, I came here hoping to find some missing Veedramon."

SkullMammothmon laughed, "Those weaklings? Why bother?" 

Davis was beginning to dislike this Digimon, "They're friends of someone I know. Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" He was halfway around the large creature. SkullMammothmon was turning to keep his eyes on him. Davis risked a glance. Ken was ready to make a break for it, Davis just had to turn SkullMammothmon a little farther. 

The Digimon said, "I am SkullMammothmon! I am a Mega level Digimon of great power!"

Davis felt the blood leave his face._ Another Mega… Just like Ex-Piedmon. Why me? Does the Digital World have it in for me?_ Davis continued to circle around. _A little further, just a little more!_ Ken made a dash for the others with the fruits and herbs tied within Davis' jacket.

Davis raised his voice to cover the sound of Ken's movement. "A Mega? Good for you! So, how'd you reach the new level?"

SkullMammothmon's voice turned deadly, "None of your business!" He stamped a foot for emphasis. Davis stumbled back from the force of just one stomp. SkullMammothmon advanced, "You are an intruder within my domain. This place is my grave and I will not allow outsiders to soil it with their presence!"

"Y-you're grave?"

SkullMammothmon said, "Yes, I'm already dead. And soon, you shall join me." He raised one massive foot.

********

Yolei's lungs burned as she ran with TK to meet Ken. They met halfway, and Ken dumped the contents of Davis' jacket onto the ground. "Have your Digimon eat these berries. I will take the herbs back to the hiding place." He picked up the herbs in the jacket and ran off again.

TK grumbled, "Big shot." Where did the Digimon Emperor get off telling them what to do?

Yolei said, "Give him a chance, TK. Besides, he's right. We have to help Davis. Eat up, Hawkmon."  
"Indeed I shall." Hawkmon began to devour the berries. Patamon did the same. After a moment, both Digimon declared themselves ready to digivolve.

Yolei smiled, "That was fast. Okay, Hawkmon, let's go Champion!" She held up her digivice. Nothing happened. "Hey, what gives?"

Hawkmon said, "The control spire must still be dampening the digivolution powers, even though it is damaged. I shall simply have to armor digivolve."

TK asked, "Hawkmon can become a Champion now?"

Yolei nodded, "Long story, and we don't have time. Digiarmor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon: The Wings of Love!" 

TK shrugged, "I'll want to hear that story later. Digiarmor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!" Yolei and TK mounted their Digimon and flew off towards SkullMammothmon and Davis.

********

Davis remained sprawled on the ground while talking to SkullMammothmon, "Hey, wait a minute! What did I do?"

SkullMammothmon's foot hovered menacingly over Davis, "You intruded. You defiled my grave! Now, join me in death!" 

"Tempest Wing!" Red bolts of energy detonated against SkullMammothmon's side and sent him off balance.

"Davis!" TK and Pegasusmon flew in towards their friend. TK grabbed Davis' hand and lifted him onto Pegasusmon. They flew away from the Mega Digimon. TK asked, "You okay?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." 

SkullMammothmon got up, "You dare challenge me? Spiral Bone Crusher!" His tusks shot out of their sockets and soared up towards the two Armor Digimon. The two bones exploded in midair and sent Digidestined and Digimon tumbling. Pegasusmon and Halsemon reverted back to their Rookie forms and hit the ground with their partners. 

Davis moaned, "Ow. TK, Yolei, you guys okay?"

TK winced, "Yeah, great."

Yolei said, "I've had better days." 

SkullMammothmon towered over the group. His tusks had reappeared on his head. "Now, intruders, learn your place! Spiral-"

"V-Wing Blade!"

"Rosetta Stone!" A blast of blue energy and a concrete slab impacted against SkullMammothmon's head. The skeletal Digimon staggered, but didn't fall. Vee and Nefertimon flew in. Vee was still in his Ultimate form. 

Nefertimon hovered over the Digidestined, "The 'former' Digimon Emperor told us what's happening. Kari sent me to help. She is tending to Veemon right now."

Vee called, "Get to safety. We will slow this monster." The Digidestined got up and began to make their way back to the hiding place. 

"Magnum Crasher!" Vee's body glowed blue and he screamed in at his opponent. SkullMammothmon jumped back and avoided the blow.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!" Vee barely had time to take to the air again before the attack detonated. Unfortunately, Vee could not outrun the blast's shockwave, and he was once again forced to the ground. He landed on his feet, but SkullMammothmon took the opportunity to charge and collided with the smaller Digimon. He caught Vee on his tusks as they charged towards the valley wall. Vee was slammed against the rock wall with a sickening crunch. 

SkullMammothmon said, "You should have stayed away."

Vee winced and said, "Members of my clan, my family, are trapped in this viral domain. I will not stop fighting until I get them back! V-Wing Blade!" He fired another attack at SkullMammothmon, but the Mega Digimon barely flinched from the attack."Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon flew in while firing her attacks. They didn't seem to damage SkullMammothmon. He quickly backed away from Vee and brought his trunk up, then brought it down right on Nefertimon. She was knocked unconscious and reverted back to Gatomon. SkullMammothmon ignored the falling Digimon and resumed to crush Vee against the valley wall.

********

Ken finished tying an herb bandage around Veemon's arm. He had cleaned the wound and dressed with all the necessary herbs. He had also fed Veemon a second set of mashed herbs, which would bring the little Digimon's fever down.

Kari and Cody watched him with a mix of curiosity and distrust, "When did you learn to use herbs?"

Ken said, "It doesn't make sense to rule a land without understanding it. I studied the flora and fauna of the Digital World before I began my invasion." 

Cody said, "Good for you." He didn't sound complimentary at all. 

Ken sighed, "At least I'm putting what I learned to good use for once. You can at least say thank you."

Kari's tone wasn't very genuine. "Thanks."

A loud smashing sound caught their attention. Kari could see SkullMammothmon pressing Vee against the rock wall. Kari's eyes widened as the life was squeezed out of the AeroVeedramon. Her eyes widened even further when Gatomon was sent tumbling. "GATOMON!" Davis came running out of cover and caught the cat Digimon. He then began to shout at the Mega Digimon. 

Ken saw what was happening too, "That stupid fool!" He left Veemon in Kari's care and began to run down the rocky path. "Wormmon, stay here! You still can't digivolve with the control spire functioning. You'll only slow me down!"

Wormmon nodded, "Yes, Ken." He knew that Ken was actually thinking of Wormmon's safety.

Cody got up, "I'll go too!" 

Kari grabbed his arm, "Cody, no! I need you to stay here in case a Digimon attacks us. One more armor Digimon isn't going to make a difference!" Cody nodded reluctantly. 

********

Davis shouted while holding Gatomon, "Stop it! Leave him alone!" He couldn't lose his friend. He wouldn't lose his friend! "You were going to finish me first! What's the matter? Afraid you can't take down one Digidestined?" 

Gatomon moaned in Davis' arms, "Ugh. What's going on?"

Davis said, "Don't ask. Just get back to Kari!" He let Gatomon down and she began to run up the rocky slope.

SkullMammothmon backed off and Vee slumped to the ground, too tired to fight any more. SkullMammothmon said, "I had no idea you were so eager to join me in death. Very well, I will accommodate you." He brought his tusks down at Davis. Davis ran away, but not fast enough. He was thrown down by a pulse of energy created from the collision of SkullMammothmon's tusks with the ground. Davis lay sprawled for a moment and was too dazed to move.

SkullMammothmon raised a foot again, "And now you die." 

"Davis!" Yolei and TK were running towards Davis as fast as they could. 

"Do not interfere! Spiral Bone Crusher!" The two Digidestined were both repulsed by the attack. 

SkullMammothmon was about to resume crushing Davis when someone shouted, "STOP!" Ken appeared behind SkullMammothmon. 

The Mega level Digimon sighed, "How many gnats must I swat away?" 

Ken threw his arms wide. "I am no gnat! I am the Digimon Emperor!"

There was a heartbeat of unbearable silence. "The Digimon Emperor?" SkullMammothmon completely forgot about Davis and turned on Ken. "You are the enslaver of all Digimon?" Yolei and TK managed to reach Davis and help him limp away from the Digimon.   
Ken's voice cracked as he spoke, "Yes. I am the one whom all Digimon despise."

SkullMammothmon growled, "No Digimon despises you more than I do. You are my creator!"  
Ken frowned, "You're creator?" 

SkullMammothmon howled, "It is because of you that I am damned to this existence. I was a simple Mammothmon when you took over this valley. You decided to use dark spirals rather than dark rings to control the Digimon here. But I was too weak to withstand the spiral's awesome power. I began to die, slowly and painfully. I limped to the river for one final drink, and my strength gave out. I fell in the water and welcomed the freedom of deletion."

"But fate intervened. An earthquake toppled your control spire, and it fell into the river. It's dark energy poured out into the stream, and into my body. I was given the power to become a Mega Digimon, but at the cost of my soul. Now, I am neither living nor dead. I am a ghost Digimon, cursed to wander his grave because of you! All who enter this valley deface my grave, and all the Digimon who live here must pay their respects to me! That is the only peace that I can find in this world!"

Ken shouted, "If you hate me so much, then spare the others and take my life! I won't fight back. You can kill me and I won't try to avoid you! Leave everyone else alone and take your revenge on me!" 

Davis shouted, "Ken, NO!" He struggled free of TK's grasp.

TK shouted, "Davis, don't do it!" But Davis was already running for Ken at full speed. Surprisingly, so was Yolei. Hawkmon trailed behind his partner.

Ken watched mutely as SkullMammothmon raised his foot to crush the former tyrant. _I deserve this_. Ken closed his eyes and waited for the end. 

A boy's voice and a girl's voice shouted in unison, "KEN!" Ken had the wind knocked out of him as something tackled him to the ground. He felt a puff of air and a loud slam as SkullMammothmon brought his foot down. Ken opened his eyes. Yolei and Davis were helping him to his feet with Hawkmon staying by their side.

Davis shouted, "GO! GO! GO!" He and Yolei half-dragged, half-carried Ken to the shelter of nearby rocks. They managed to duck behind one large bolder. 

SkullMammothmon howled, "You will not escape!"  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon had reappeared and was firing his stylized attack from above. He and TK were trying to offer the others cover fire. They only succeeded in making the skeletal Digimon even angrier. 

"GO AWAY!" SkullMammothmon batted TK and Pegasusmon away with his trunk. 

Meanwhile, Davis and Yolei were trying to restrain a practically hysterical Ken. He shouted, "You should have let him kill me! I deserve it! I have to pay for what I've done, and if this is my punishment than I'll accept it!"

Davis snapped, "That's stupid! You don't deserve to die for what happened! You've changed!"

Ken wailed, "I still have to pay!" 

Yolei slapped him hard across the face. Ken winced and looked at her in stunned silence. Yolei had tears in her eyes. "Don't you think that people would miss you if you were gone? Don't you think that your parents would be sad if another son died? Stop being so selfish! Killing yourself is a coward's way out!"

She placed her hands on Ken's shoulders and look directly into his eyes. "Ken, I forgive you. I know now that you've changed and that you're sorry for what you've done. I know it's hard to keep going, because everyone seems to hold you to what you used to do; but I forgive you for all that. Don't lose hope, and don't ever give up!"

Ken just stared at her in utter bewilderment, "Yolei…" That was the first time Ken had called any of the Digidestined by name.

Davis looked at the Digivolution Crystal hanging around his neck. "Hey, it's glowing!" The Crystal rose into the air and strained towards Yolei, as if it wanted her to hold it. Davis reached up and slipped the chain off from around his neck. "Yolei, take it!" The crystal flew strait in at Yolei and stopped in her hands. Davis said, "Keep focusing on the feelings you were showing Ken a second ago. Keep focused and Hawkmon can crystal digivolve!" 

Yolei held the Crystal in her hands and thought hard. _I know I've been a real whiner lately, but I don't want anyone to die. Ken deserves a second chance, and I don't want to lose any of my friends. They all mean so much to me; I couldn't stand to lose any of them! I'll fight to protect the people I care about!_ The Crystal's shine grew even brighter.

Davis said, "Yolei, point the Crystal at Hawkmon and say, 'crystal armor energize!'"

Yolei held her hands out to Hawkmon, "Crystal armor energize!" White light shot out of the Crystal and enveloped Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon crystal digivolve to…" Hawkmon's silhouette began to change. He grew larger, as if he were digivolving into Aquillamon. However, instead of just one pair of wings, Hawkmon sprouted two pairs, and this new form was slightly bigger than his Champion stage. His tail feathers grew longer and hung in separate strands. His head became more pronounced and arrow-shaped. The light faded. "Rocmon: Crystal Purity!"

Rocmon was colored ruby-red with white feathers running along his four wings and his belly. A quartz helmet covered the upper half of his head, and his beak was golden yellow. His tail feathers were pure white, and he seemed to glow with energy.

Yolei frowned, "Rockmon? But he's not made out of rocks!"

Ken shook his head, "Not Rockmon, it's Rocmon! A Roc is gigantic mythical bird. People say that it could carry up to three elephants at once! It's supposed to be the largest bird in the world!"

The new Digimon nodded, "Yes, I am the Crystal Digimon Rocmon. As Hawkmon I harness the power of pure-hearted thoughts to crystal digivolve. My Tempest Storm is unstoppable, and my Shard Shower is devastating. Yolei, I draw my strength from the pure thoughts in your mind and I in your heart. As long as you care for others and are willing to forgive, my power is limitless!"

Yolei looked at the glowing crystal in her hands. "Really?"

Davis nodded, "That's right. Remember how Diamon drew strength from my will power? Well, Rocmon draws strength from your purity. As long as you keep focused on pure thoughts, then Rocmon can beat bone-head easily." Yolei nodded, closed her eyes, and focused on thoughts of her friends and the people she cared about.

Davis said, "Ken, let's go get TK and Patamon before the real fight starts!" Ken nodded. The two boys ran out from cover. TK and Patamon were lying dazed off to SkullMammothmon's right.

Rocmon looked at his opponent. "SkullMammothmon, stop your attack. You hatred will only result in more sadness. Stop following the dark path that you are on!"

SkullMammothmon scoffed, "I do not care for others! Their sadness is nothing compared to that of my own! Do not interfere with my revenge! Spiral Bone Crusher!" His tusks shot out.

Rocmon flapped his wings, "Shard Shower!" Bits of ruby rained down and batted at the two bones flying upward. They detonated under the barrage of stones. SkullMammothmon was driven away from Vee and the Digidestined by the falling gems.

Davis and Ken had reached TK and Patamon, and were now helping them limp back towards Yolei. SkullMammothmon spotted Ken, "EMPEROR!" 

Rocmon flew in and interposed himself between Ken and his would-be killer. "I do this with regret, but you cannot be allowed to harm my friends." His wings began to glow an even brighter shade of red. "Tempest Storm!" He beat all four wings at once. Red lightning shot out along with an invisible shock wave that made the air ripple.

SkullMammothmon screamed as the lightning played over his body, and he was sent hurtling back by the force of the attack. He eventually rolled to a stop on his side. "Oh…" He could feel the life draining out of him. "What… power…" But instead of shame or anger at his defeat, SkullMammothmon felt peace. At last, it was over. At last he could rest and be free of this pain. He was free of the curse that had held him for so long. He closed his eyes, and his body dissolved. 

Yolei watched SkullMammothmon's body vanish into the air. _That's another Digimon I've killed. But I didn't have a choice. Why do we have to keep fighting? Wouldn't it just be better for Digimon to live peacefully?_ She shook her head sadly. 

Rocmon landed next to her, "Yolei, are you alright?" He could tell that Yolei was hurting.

Yolei said, "No, I'm not. But I will be. Thanks for caring, Rocmon." 

Davis and Ken returned with TK and Patamon. "Yolei, Rocmon, you did great!"

Yolei smiled, "Thanks, Davis. Is TK okay?"

TK said, "I'm okay."

"TK! Davis! Everyone!" Kari came running down the path with Cody, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Gatomon, and a still recovering Veemon. Kari ran up to TK and threw her arms around him. "Oh, TK! I was so worried about you!" TK turned slightly red.

Davis' eyebrow began to twitch. _That's… nice. It's good that she was WORRIED about TK. I can handle this…_

Kari let go of TK and then proceeded to hug Davis. "Thank you so much, Davis. You saved TK and Gatomon. Are you okay?"

Davis turned an even brighter shade of red than TK. "I-er-em… I'm ah…"

Kari smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Davis shook his head and looked at his partner. "Veemon, how are you feeling?"

Veemon sounded more energetic, "I'm better. I feel a lot stronger."

Davis smiled and looked at Ken, "Those herbs really helped. Thanks, Ken."

Kari nodded, "And thank you for helping TK… I know I've given you a lot of grief, but you helped us anyway. Thank you."

TK said, "Yeah, thanks for saving me."

Ken nodded, "You're welcome, JB."

TK blinked, "JB?" His eyes narrowed, "DAVIS!" 

Davis laughed nervously, "Hey, I just made a slight slip of the tongue. No biggie, right?" Everyone sighed.

Cody remained silent throughout the whole conversation. He couldn't forgive Ken. Not yet, anyway. He looked down the Valley. "Uh, guys? There's a problem." The viral Digimon of the Valley were approaching to investigate the disturbance. 

Davis pressed a hand to his head, "You mean we have to fight all of them now?"

Kari said, "Wait! We don't have to fight them. TK, if you can digivolve Patamon into his Ultimate…"

TK snapped his fingers, "That's perfect, Kari! Yolei, can you have Rocmon destroy what's left of the control spire!" 

Yolei nodded, "Sure. Go for it, Rocmon!" Rocmon nodded and took to the air.

He flew over to where the control spire lay and held out his wings. "Shard Shower!" The black monolith was reduced to rubble under the hail of rubies. 

TK held up his D3. "Now, Patamon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!" The crest of hope began to glow on TK's chest. "Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!" Patamon's Ultimate form floated above the children.

Davis' jaw hit the floor, "That's Angemon's Ultimate form?"

Kari nodded, "Neat, huh?"

Davis crossed his arms, "He's not as cool as Paildramon."

MagnaAngemon asked, "What was that?"

Davis said hastily, "NOTHING!" 

TK said, "MagnaAngemon, try and remove the dark energy from the Digimon."

"Right. Magna Antidote." MagnaAngemon's top four wings began to glow with multiple colors. Rainbow colored beams shot out and played over the approaching Digimon. The Digimon screamed and shrieked, but their colors began to change. The Greymon began to change from blue and black to the familiar orange and light blue. The DarkTyranomon became normal Tyranomon. All the other Digimon were purified as well.

MagnaAngemon soared up and down the valley, raining down purifying light. The control spire's dark energy was expunged from the river and the Digimon. For the first time since the Valley's "liberation," the Digimon were free of the evil energy controlling them.

TK smiled, "That was a great idea, Kari." 

Rocmon returned and reverted back to Hawkmon. Yolei handed the Crystal back to Davis. "Thanks for the crystal and the advice, Davis."

Davis fastened the crystal around his neck. "No problem. Thanks for being there for us." Kari also returned Davis' ruined jacket that Ken had left with them after delivering the herbs.

The newly cleansed Veedramon approached, "Scar? Is that you."

Vee/Scar moaned, "If I hear that nickname one more time, I'm going to hurt someone! My name is Vee now." Vee hadn't reverted back from his AeroVeedramon form. He looked up at his long-lost "clansmon". "Brothers, it is good to see you again. Much has changed since you've been gone. There is a great deal that I must tell you." 

********

The Digidestined, Vee, and the recovered Veedramon all stood at the spot where they Digidestined had first arrived. Veemon was well on his way to a speedy recover, although Davis had still insisted on carrying him back so that he could save his strength. All of the Valley Digimon had bade them farewell and thanks. Now, it was time to say goodbye to Vee and his friends.

Vee had not changed back to his Veedramon form. "I guess I'm done digivolving. I shall remain an AeroVeedramon forever."

Davis smiled, "Until you reach Mega level, right?"

Vee laughed, "Now that would be interesting! However, I am beginning to wonder if the Digital World does not need a few good Mega Digimon now. Between Ex-Piedmon, the Dark Masters, and now SkullMammothmon…"

Yolei waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. Rocmon and I can handle anything!"

Davis said, "Hey! Don't forget about Diamon! He could whoop Rocmon any day of the week!"

Yolei got right up in Davis' face. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!"

Hawkmon joined in, "Oh really?"

Veemon retorted, "Really!"

TK said, "I bet Patamon's Crystal Digimon form (whatever it is) could lick both of yours."

Kari said, "No way, TK."

Davis smiled, "Yeah, no way, TK."

Kari continued, "Gatomon's Crystal form could take you all down!" Gatomon agreed.

Both Davis and TK's faces fell, "Kari!" 

Cody said, "I'm actually eager to see if Armadillomon could crystal digivolve."

Armadillomon said, "I bet I'd be the toughest Digimon ever!"

Everyone else shouted, "NO WAY!" 

Ken looked at the spectacle. _Weirdoes_. As the Digidestined and Digimon quarreled, Vee said to Ken. "I cannot forget that it was you who stole my brethren away from my clan. However, it was also you who helped to return them to us. I thank you and forgive you, Ken." The Veedramon agreed.

Ken nodded, "Thank you."

Vee said, "Davis, you are a true friend. You kept your promise to find my family. I thank you."

Davis smiled, "I'm glad I could help. And I'm always happy to help a friend. I'll see you again, Vee."

Vee looked at the other Digidestined, "I thank you as well, my friends. We will meet again. Perhaps in a 'dark ally?'" Yolei giggled. The Digidestined waved goodbye as Vee and the Veedramon vanished into the sunset. 

Davis said, "Let's go home." 

********

Back in the school computer lab, the kids were saying their good-byes to Ken. 

Ken held out his hand, "Thank you for inviting me, Davis." 

Davis shook the outstretched hand, "You're welcome, and thank for all your help."

Yolei said timidly, "You'll join us again some time, right?"

Ken gave her a slight smile, "Perhaps." He turned and left. Minomon waved a tiny hand as they exited the room. Yolei reddened a little.

"Ohh." Kari leaned in towards Yolei, "Someone has a crush."

Yolei's face became an even darker shade of red, "I do not!"

Kari chanted, "Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree."

Davis joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

TK said, "First comes love, then come marriage…"

Yolei growled, "You guys, shut up."

All three of them sang, "Then comes the baby with the baby carriage!"

Yolei shouted, "SHUT UP!" Davis, Kari, and TK all backed away in fear of their lives. 

Cody said, "Yolei, you don't actually like that guy, do you?"

Yolei smiled at her friend, "I'm not exactly sure, Cody. He's not as bad as I though he was, but he's still got some major flaws." She rubbed her cheek, remembering when he slapped her.

Cody said, "I just don't understand how you can forgive him for all he's done."

Yolei kneeled down and placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You will in time."

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Cody will come to understand in time, because the next story arc is about him! 

*Rocmon is my creation, so please don't take him without my permission. All the other Digimon are in the Digimon Card game, so I have no rights to them.* 

Author's note: Attention Cody, TK, and Kari fans! Please e-mail me at TGC4860@aol.com. I'd like to correspond with all of you on what you think are the strengths and weaknesses of each Digidestined's personality. I know that TK and Kari seem to be pretty much perfect, but if that were true, they wouldn't be human. I need some ideas for special quirks that they can deal with; the same is true for Cody. 

I hope everyone has enjoyed Yolei: Rise, Learn, Grow. I appreciate any constructive criticism, and suggestions for future stories. I'd also like it if someone could offer advice for the new Crystal Digimon forms. I'm starting to run out of ideas!

By the way, Roc can also be spelled Rukh (for better pronunciation). This information and inspiration comes from Gareth Long's Encyclopedia of Monsters, Mythical Creatures, and Fabulous Beasts. http://webhome.idirect.com/~donlong/monsters/monsters.htm. If you browse through his listing of creatures, you might find something to make a new Digimon out of. 


End file.
